A Parent's Sin
by PhantasmalEminence
Summary: "Everything you do with Hong Kong is so much different than what you do or did with the rest of us. Even the way you look at him is different. Why is that?" "Because I love him the most." [IggyChu]


**Author's note:** Hehe another angst filled Hetalia fanfic from me. –sigh- Why must I write such depressing things? Ah well, just enjoy the story…I hope.

Things to know:

Ba ba = father

* * *

After drying the last dish and setting it in a cabinet, China heard knocking at the door. His siblings visit quite often nowadays so he was not surprised to find them all outside. Everyone was there. Japan, Korea, Vietnam, Macau, Thailand, Taiwan, and even Tibet were there to greet him. The only one absent was North Korea, but it's not like she would be released anytime soon. However, unlike the usual light hearted visits, this time they all had serious looks on their faces.

"What can I do for you?" China asked, smiling but still aware of the gravity of the atmosphere.

"We actually wanted to talk to you," Japan started, "without Hong Kong present."

China stopped smiling, but opened the door wider for everyone to come in.

"Hong Kong is in his room right now. We just have to keep the noise down and he shouldn't be able to hear us," China said as he took a seat on a couch and everyone else took a seat opposite to him. "Now, what about Hong Kong?"

The other Asian nations looked at each other nervously, all waiting for someone to speak. Finally, Japan cleared his throat.

"We wanted to talk to you about Hong Kong because we feel that you treat him differently than all of us," Japan said calmly.

"Why do you feel that way?" China asked, pouring a cup of tea and handing it to his brother before pouring some for himself and the others.

"Well for starters, you always sit next to him at dinner," Korea began. China did not seem fazed. He simply took a sip of tea and calmly looked at Korea.

"That just happens to be where I end up," China shrugged. "If you want me to sit next to you, I will do that next time."

"But how about the way you hug him?" Taiwan began. "You seem to hug him tighter than the rest of us."

"How would you know that? You haven't been in his body when I hug him."

"It's the way you look when you hold him," Vietnam continued in Taiwan's place. "You seem so much happier holding him than you do the rest of us. I have seen the way you hug everybody else. I can't explain it, but your face looks different."

This time, China did not respond as quickly. His eyes sparked almost unnoticeably in surprise. He looked like he was thinking of what to say, but to no avail.

"I haven't seen him for nearly two centuries. Why wouldn't I be happy to have him back?" China said, composure once again holding.

"I don't know. We just feel that nothing adds up," Japan began again. "Everything you do with Hong Kong is so much different than what you do or did with the rest of us. You seem to hold him a lot closer to you. Even the way you look at him is different. Why is that?"

Before China could think of an answer, Korea chimed in again, "Not to mention you made the biggest deal over his departure! I understand he was taken and all, but after Japan's little rebellion, you no longer seemed to care who else left!"

"You also did not fight as hard to keep me when I was with Portugal," Macau inquired.

China's head turned to Macau before another voice caught his attention and he turned to look at Thailand. "Even though your government cared so much, you yourself did not seem to care about Tibet or Taiwan. Heck, you even tried to free Tibet and you also helped Taiwan escape."

"You were a lot more hurt and took so much longer to recover from Hong Kong than you did with Japan," Vietnam added.

"You were the most passionate about keeping Hong Kong," Taiwan said. "You went as far as making him the very first Special Administrative Region of the People's Republic of China just so he could escape corruption yet still be with you."

Everyone except the forever quiet Tibet had spoken, and China stayed silent for a while, waiting for anyone else to add their thoughts, before closing his eyes for a moment, and then opening them back up again. He looked at each of his siblings individually before letting his eyes drift to the floor.

"Because I love him the most," he finally said. Everybody else stared at him and at each other. They were confused. Why had China picked the youngest one as his favorite? He had never been known to pick favorites with any of them, and if he did, it was not noticeable.

China waited until all eyes were on him rather than searching another sibling's eyes for the answer. Finally, he began again, "I love him the most because the bond I have with him is something more than a sibling. Much more. You see, from the day I took him in, he was more of a son rather than a brother."

"Why?" Thailand asked.

China smiled sadly. He stared at the tea inside the cup while everybody else waited for him to answer. Korea scooted to the edge of his seat, curious to hear the tale. Japan bit his lip and watched as his brother seemed to be remember a distant past.

"It all began in the year 1756," China finally started, though his eyes did not leave the tea cup in his hands. "That was when I first began trading with Europeans. That was also when I first met England. He came to my harbors in that regal ship and walked on my land as a nobleman would."

_Turn back time_

China walked down to see the gentleman at the shore. The man smiled, taking off his hat and bowing as China came to face him.

"Greetings Mate," he began in a clearly wrongly pronounced Chinese. "I am England and I have come here to perhaps start a trade with you."

England extended his hand out but China did not take it. Instead, he crossed his arms and said, "You have nothing I want. Please leave immediately."

As China turned to leave, he heard a loud sound and in the same instant, felt a heavy pain on his right shoulder. His hand immediately flew to the area that hurt and was surprised to feel blood.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me!" England's voice roared behind him. "Face me, now."

China slowly turned his body around, but felt a metal barrel on his forehead. England squatted down closer to his face, and grabbed China's ponytail.

"Unless you want to start trouble with me, you will do as I say. Understand?" England asked with gritted teeth. China hardened his face, but nods in agreement and England removes the gun from China's head.

_Present_

"Of course, I completely hated him when he first came. I mean, who in their right mind would shoot someone and then still expect royalty level treatment?" China choked out a laugh. Besides China, no one else in the room made a sound. China took a deep breath and lifted his cup to his lips to take another drink, only to stop and put the cup down. "He really liked my tea."

"We all did," Japan reassured. "Why do you think we kept that tea tradition with us?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and drank their tea. Taiwan picked up the kettle and refilled everyone's cup. China swallowed hard and continued, "When he drank my tea the morning after he landed, he wanted to import the tea."

_Turn back time_

The morning after the encounter, England woke up to the smell of breakfast. Seeing no more reason to sleep, the Englishman dragged himself downstairs.

"You're food is on the table. Eat it if you want," China said without looking England in the eye. He just poured a cup of tea for England and took a seat himself. For the majority of breakfast, China ignored his rude guest. In turn, England ignored China's obvious displeasure and ate his meal.

"This is really good," England finally said after taking a sip of tea. China's face did not soften. He continued to glare at the Western Country, waiting for him to finish his breakfast and tea before snatching the empty plate and cups from him.

"Look, China," England said, standing up and slamming both his hands on the table, knocking the chair down. "If you keep acting this way, it will not make my stay more comfortable, and it definitely will not make your life easier. Now can we please have a temporary truce and stay on each other's good side?"

"Good side? You injured me the moment you landed! You're the one who started off on the bad side! Don't you dare lecture me on how to act!" China argued. England walked towards China, but the Asian did not step back. Doing so would be a cowardly act.

"I won't threaten you with guns anymore, okay? How about we work with each other, and not against each other. That will make everything run smoother."

"Or you could just get out of my country."

"I will leave when I want to. Now you can just do as I say or I will forcibly take you with me."

If China was afraid of England's threats to conquer him, he sure did not show it. Instead, he kept his defiant glare and said, "Fine. But remember, working with each other does not mean you make all the decisions and I simply abide. I get a say in what goes on too, especially since you are the one who approached me."

"Deal," England smiled. "Now, I simply love the taste of this tea. I shall take import it to England, so my royal majesties and people can try this wonder."

_Present_

"Though we still were not getting along great, at least we were not at each other's throats," China continued, actually slightly smiling.

"Aniki, I don't mean to interrupt," Korea intervened, "But why are you telling us about England? We asked about Hong Kong."

"I said that Hong Kong was like a son to me. But in order for me to have raised him as my son, there had to be a reason, or else I would have either let him fend for himself or raised him as a brother," China sighed, then his smile slowly turned into a frown, and his eyes shifting to the side. "And that reason, was England. You see, at one point, we stopped bickering."

_Turn back time_

While it was difficult to not argue every waking moment at first, it eventually became natural for the two to become comfortable with each other. England had already been there for nearly a year.

"So tell me, China," England began, "how do you feel about me?"

"I still think you should leave soon," China responded as the two continue to walk in the bamboo forest.

"I mean as Arthur. Not as England," the gentleman replied. "We've given each other our human names, so doesn't that signify that we intend to be more than just countries with one another?"

China lightly giggled, a slight blush forming on his cheeks, "Arthur, I think of you as a very good friend. You are not the man you first showed yourself to be. Since that time, you have not threatened me with that odd weapon."

Suddenly, England stopped walking. China walked a few steps further before noticing England had stopped and turned to face him.

"Wang Yao," England said softly, "I will never hurt you. Not as Arthur."

China's searched those green eyes, and was relieved to see no lie. He walked towards England, and the other man slipped one hand into China's hand, and cupped his face with the other. China felt the urge to shy away, but could not tear his own eyes away from those loving emeralds. England's hand ran down China's cheek, lightly grabbing his chin. Slowly, he kissed China. At first, China's eyes widened, but later he put his own hands on England's shoulder, indulging in the kiss.

When they broke apart, both of them were completely red. They both fumbled for words until they both settled on just laughing.

"Well, that was, um, that was just-" stuttered England.

"Um, that was uh-" China began, mind searching nervously for words.

"Unexpected," they both said at the same time before giggling and blushing in embarrassment.

"But I didn't hate it," China added, refusing to look England in the eye.

"Me either," England smiled back.

_Present_

"You two kissed!" Korea shouted, spitting out the tea he was drinking.

China grabbed a towel and wiped the tea Korea spit on him off his face. "Yes," he replied with a straight face. "It was just a kiss."

"But then, how did Hong Kong come?" Vietnam inquired. "Did you two, you know, do it?"

"Of course not!" China shouted cheeks becoming as red as a tomato. "We countries aren't born the way humans are! I did not give birth to Hong Kong."

"Then how did he come to be?" Macau questioned.

"The same way you all came to be," China smiled. "He was a prospering area, and was destined to come along. England and I both found him one day, and we raised him as our own."

_Turn back time_

The two countries were taking a walk in the bamboo forest as a usual routine. It gave them time away from their people, as well as time away from their jobs. While being a country had many benefits, their lives were not their own to live. They must put their people and leaders above all else, even if they had stronger feelings for something or someone else.

"You know, Yao," England began, "Sometimes I wish I was not England."

"I know what you mean by that," China sighed, "Sometimes I wish I was not China, especially since I've been China for over four thousand years."

England bit his lip at that comment. China must have been through a lot in that time. From what he had learned, the world was very complicated. There will always be a rise and fall of a new monarch, a new country, and a new empire. For four thousand years, China had conquered, been conquered, and rose again. The fact that China stayed alive all those millenniums was amazing. He wanted to be just like the Asian.

"I know what you're thinking," China cut into England's thoughts, "You want to be like me, right? You want to become immortal."

England only looked at China, completely dumbfounded that he was able to read expressions as well. That must have been something he obtained in his four thousand year life.

"You don't want to be immortal," China said, a hint of sadness in his tone. "When you're immortal, life becomes meaningless. You go through the same thing over and over again with different people, that you no longer feel anymore. In time, you learn to never fall in love with those mortals, since they will only die on you. You also learned that people will betray you, and nothing lasts forever."

"I will never betray you," England said, taking China's hand. China looked into England's eyes, as if searching for the truth. However, he did not say anything. Instead, his eyes drifted to a bamboo tree. England looked the same direction, and his eyes widened as he saw an infant child sleeping there. China walked over, and picked the infant up.

"He's definitely not human," China said, examining the child. "I can feel that he's not."

"What do you want to do with him?" England asked.

"Let's just leave him here," China replied, bending down to set the baby back in his original position. England quickly ran over and scooped the child back up.

"How cold of you!" England shouted. China was taken aback, but England continued scolding him, "You just want to leave a defenseless child here to fend for himself! I know you're not one to get attached, but this is going a little too far!"

China blinked a couple times before snorting, "I'm cold? Have you forgotten how kind I used to be? Where did that kindness get me? That's right. Nowhere. Nothing but a stupid scar. But I guess there's no need for me to explain that feeling of betrayal to you, right?"

England was not going to back down, "So what? People will hurt us, including those we considered family. But who cares? Family will always be together, even if we are miles apart. We will reconcile."

"No we won't!" China argued back. "My family and I haven't spoken to each other since all their departures! Especially Japan! I treated him so well and he was the one who betrayed me the hardest. Even now, he still continues to take from me. Recently, he took Taiwan from me!"

"China, I know that you and your family are going through hard times, but believe me, you will all reconcile. Even if your nations will despise each other until the end of time, you yourselves will forgive each other. They're probably all thinking of you this very moment, including Japan."

China's face softened, and he knelt down next to England, taking the infant back into his arms, "You're right. We will take care of Xiang Gang, together."

"Xiang Gang, that sounds pretty. What does it mean?"

"It means fragrant harbor."

_Present_

By now, all the Asians, excluding China were wiping tears away with their sleeves. All this talk about betrayal hurt. They had not realized it, but in a way, they did betray him. They were so determined to be independent that they forgot to consider how he felt. Did he spend all those years wondering what he did wrong? Did he despise them for all those years?

"I never hated any of you," China said, as if reading their minds. "I was angry. I was disappointed. I was definitely hurt. But you all had to grow up someday, and it would be selfish of me to keep you from doing so. I'm sorry. I should have been proud to see that my siblings were standing on their own."

"He said he would not betray you, but he did," Korea choked between his hiccups and tears.

"Ah, those Opium Wars," China replied, once again staring at the floor.

_Turn back time_

England stood over China by the waters of the harbor. He had won. There was no way China could fight anymore. He did not have modern weapons like England, and his abilities were hindered by the drug he did not know was running through his veins.

After finding out what England had been doing behind his back, China demanded to have the opium removed from his country. England denied knowing anything about the trade that was going on, but before they knew it, war broke out. China stood no chance against England. His being were addicted to that drug, hindering their abilities to fight. Without the strength of his people, China was weak as well. Now, he lied in defeat.

England raised the gun with trembling hands. He promised China he would not threaten him with guns, and yet, he put countless bullets in him. He promised China he would never hurt him. Not as Arthur anyway, but Arthur and England were one. He counted that as another broken promise. He promised China he would never betray him. Look at what he did.

China's eyes fluttered open, and through his blurred vision, saw England. China could not move. He could barely muster enough energy to keep his eyes opened. He had lost. He had fallen yet again.

England looked behind him to see his troops look at him expectantly. He could not afford to look weak. Since he was in front of his troops, he had to be England. He had to do it. With his hands violently shaking, England clenched his teeth and pulled the trigger.

_Present_

"He did what?" Japan shouted. "That bastard!"

Japan was the first to stand up and the others followed. Japan grabbed his katana and the other Asian nations readied their weapons as well. Even the peaceful Tibet prepared his staff.

"No wait!" China pleaded. "That's how you're supposed to conquer. You have to beat the country into submission. It was war. He really didn't have a choice."

Reluctantly, everyone sat down. China continued to smile sadly, "You know, it's really strange. I was so reluctant to take Hong Kong in, yet, he became a son to me."

"Did the Opium Wars have any effect on you?" Japan asked, though he already felt he knew the answer.

"Of course they did. After that, as you all know, I lost Hong Kong. Losing Hong Kong hurt me so much that I swore to never take in another country. To this day, I have been true to my word. It was also because of those wars that I saw how weak I was. Especially compared to the Europeans."

China clenched his fists tightly before continuing, "But my biggest regret was being unfair to Hong Kong. He had to suffer a lot too. He had to watch his parents fight each other. I don't know how England treated him, but I was very cruel. In my selfishness, I demoted him to my brother rather than my son. I couldn't help it. Every time I look at him, I just want to cry. He reminds me so much of a time when I was happy. But none of this was his fault. And he suffered so much."

Though no tears came out of his eyes, the despair was still present in his face. Taiwan and Korea both got up to hug him, but Japan grabbed them by their sleeves, shaking his head. The other nations looked at their eldest brother with pity at how much he had went through, before being ushered out by Japan.

They were all silent when they exited the house. Everyone stole a glimpse over their shoulders at the house as they walked away. They all understood, at least to some extent, that none of them could make China happy like Hong Kong could. No matter how many times they tell him they loved him, it would not mean as much to him as when Hong Kong or England told him that. He loved them, and they knew that, but the level of love was different. That was something they all needed to accept.

After his siblings departed, China finally broke down. He had become rather good at holding back his tears, but even he could not help but cry sometimes. He may be China, but he was also Wang Yao. He had to release all that stress. The anguish needed to come out. Even four thousand years of agony could not desensitize those feelings.

"Ba ba," Hong Kong's voice reached China's ears in the midst of his crying. China looked to see a teenage Hong Kong standing at the door.

"Xiang Gang," China choked, extending his arms out as Hong Kong walked into his embrace. "I'm so sorry. I've been so unfair to you."

Hong Kong said nothing. He continued to hold his father.

"I love you," China continued, "I love you so much. From now on, you're my son. You're forever my son. I'm sorry I've been so selfish. I had no right to be."

Hong Kong continued to stay silent, running his hand down his father's back in a soothing motion. However, this was the first time he saw China cry like that since he left with England, but the way he soothed him did not seem awkward or unsure. It was as if he had done this many times before.

* * *

**Author's note:** Before I continue, I must say one thing: IggyChu ftw! It's my favorite Hetalia pairing. Bring on the IggyChu!

Anyway, the last paragraph I was trying to hint that England had cried over China as well, hence Hong Kong having comforted England many times before. Sorry if I completely failed in that.

I know I have China call Hong Kong "Xiang Gang" but that's what it's called in Mandarin. Most Chinese words converted into English is based off of the Cantonese word and that's why it's called Hong Kong on other areas of the world.


End file.
